Odysseus
Summary Odysseus is a legendary hero and main protagonist of Homer's Odyssey, one of the earliest recorded pieces of literature of all time. Odyssey centers around the decade long journey he and his crew take to make it back home from the treacherous Trojan War. He is most well known for being an epic hero with admirable attributes and morally questionable actions. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Odysseus, Ulysses Origin: Odyssey Gender: Male Age: Late 40's Classification: Human, Soldier, King Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Peak Human Speed, Dexterity and Stamina, Master at Hand to Hand Combat, Sword Fighting and Archery, Resistance to Magic (Through a Moly herb granted to him by Hermes, he is immune to the spells of the Goddess Circe), Incredible cunning and wits, Stealth Mastery (Helps Diomedes assassinate king Rhesus during the night), Blessed (Athena aided Odysseus to win a foot race against Ajax the Lesser) Attack Potency: Wall level (An extremely powerful Greek soldier who greatly outclasses other Peak Humans. Was the only person capable of pulling back his bow and producing a tone like the cry of a swallow, which would require 531,000 Newtons, for comparison, a 2,000 pound car crashing at 60 miles per hour would equal 490,914 Newtons. Managed to kill the cyclops Polyphemus along with his men. While holding back, broke Irus's skull by hitting him in the neck) Speed: Peak Human ' (Was considered incredibly swift even by the standards of heavily conditioned warriors. Easily fought off numerous highly athletic and trained men at once) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Casually pulled back a string numerous times that other Peak Humans or multiple athletic men at once weren't strong enough to even make move) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Able to handle the tension and force of his bow. Survived getting violently pushed back to a boulder by extremely potent waves sent by Poseidon) Stamina: Very high (Described as one of the most hard working men out there. Endured fighting in a war and the vigorous journey back home) Range: Standard melee range, higher with weaponry Standard Equipment: His legendary bow, along with various knives and swords Intelligence: Very high (Although well respected for his physical attributes his well, the main thing that made him a legacy was his cunning wits. With his nickname even being "Odysseus the Cunning." His quick thinking and problem solving skills allowed him to save himself and his men from certain destruction on multiple occasions. However, pride and lust can also cloud his judgment heavily. Helped keep the Greek army from infighting along with Nestor.) Weaknesses: Is extremely arrogant, wrathful, and prideful, losing his well known cleverness drastically if he gets too proud. As shown when he told the cyclops everything about himself despite already successfully making a plan to keep his identity secret. Others Notable Victories: Gaston (Disney) Gaston's profile Izuko Gaen (Monogatari) Izuko's profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kings Category:Soldiers Category:Heroes Category:The Odyssey Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Warriors Category:Mythology Category:Tier 9